victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Willis
Hi, my name is Hannah Willis. I am probably, better and more talented than you. You can check out my TheSlap Page on this website, because I don't want you to be lazy and click the link if I put it up here. Now, keep reading while eating a chocolate bar or donut, which will make you fat. My *AMAZING* Looks *'Hair Color: '''Blonde *'Eye Color: Green *'Trademark: '''Uh..everything. DUH! I am hot. You can't deny. I mean, look at my face. I am a total fashion diva. Everyone loves me. My pretty body, my hair. Just, wow! I am so hot. Like, super hot. I mean, talk about hotness. I hate when people are ugly (They TOTES need plastic surgery!) Oh, btw, Emily Bailey is an ugly creature who's afraid to wear a dress. My family My mother is '''Kelly Willis. '''She is amazing. She works as a model 24/7. Everyone knows why I got such hot looks. Because of my mom. I've seen pics of her as a teen and she looked like me. She's so hot (But I'M HOTTER!) that people say she looks like Brittany Spears. I want her to tell Emily to go drown, because she's so brave, but because of her modeling job, she's not as home as much. Sadly, she told my dad she's going to a different city soon. My father is '''Jake Willis.'Like my mother, he is amazing. He's a singer, and he has the most amazing voice. He also acts sometimes too. He isn't as brave as my mom, but he's still pretty cool. He's home more than my mom. He's such a horrible cook though. HIS SALAD TASTES LIKE FISH! I mean... bleh. But he's still awesome. I'm hotter than him. My sister is '''Samantha Willis. '''She's not pretty nor talented. I am 20x better than her. All she does is freaking book work. That's why she doesn't go to HA. She's just horrible. She's not good at anything, except school. School is boring. -.-. That's why I went to Hollywood Arts, to get away from her, and bleh... bookwork.-.- I'm hotter than her. My other sister is '''Maye Willis. '''First of all, she has a stupid first name. Our dumb grandma named her, which was completly stupid. Maye can sing a little, but not much. She's pretty irritating imo. Also, she's very mental, and she gets a lot of D's, which makes our father very disapointed. Which is exactly why she's stupid. I'm hotter than her. Obviously. Pets My bird is '''Flappy. '''He is a parrot, and I hate it when he mimmicks me. Once, he almost cut my hand, such a stupid bird. -.-. He can't do anything, 'cause he's so stupid. My cat is Joe'. He sleeps all day, and he doesn't do anything. Also, when he does wake up he runs around the whole house like it's his own personal litter box. My dog is '''Bella'. I named her off the character in Twilight. Bella is a dumb dog. That's why I call her DD at times. She barks waay to loud, and poops inside the house! I hate when pets do that, gosh. -.-, and, if you call her cute, I shall kill you in your sleep. She's ugly, and not as perfect, and hot as me. My hamster, is Amber. '''All I wanna say, is that I wanna kill her. I cannot explain her stupidness! Relationships with Other Characters '''Tori Vega - '''Eh, she's not the best. She thinks she can sing, but she seriously can't. Her voice is like listening to Nails on a chalkboard. Very painful. '''Cat Valentine- '''Oh my god. She's too jumpy, and she laughs too much. You're hurting people's ears hon! She also is very mental, and she's waay to sensitive. She's also ugly, and her hair is NOT natural. 'Andre Harris- '''Who doesn't have talent? This guy! Seriously, he's so annoying, I mean, who likes those people? He's not a musical genius at all, and sooo freaking ugly. My friend, Lauren met him, and she slapped him. I love her so much! (Lauren, not the ugly Andre) Relationships with OC's Other Humans! My current boyfriend is '''Jordan Snow. '''He's mine, all mine, we truly love each other. I love to hug him, whenever there's a chance I could. He's a guy who cares about you, and he's also smoking hot. I plan to dump him soon, for this HOTTER guy. ' ''' My ex is '''Brandon Smith. '''He was amazing, but he gained some weight, and I don't date fat people. Like, ew! I mean, seriously, who does? I thought he was cute/cool, but he's fat/lazy. Pix. Tumblr lypz0i29qu1r325njo1 250.gif Tumblr lyoc37Yivg1r5hiw1o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr lyjr2zSKJt1r4wyn7o1 500.gif Tumblr lyh81yOWy91qk2qflo1 500.gif Tumblr ly27f37BBZ1r99ko4o2 250.jpg Tumblr ly17o7jdjA1rn160mo1 500.jpg Tumblr ly9icuoAyn1r6pfxw.gif Tumblr ly7znrDrtE1rnqg08o2 250.jpg Hannahwithladygaga.jpg Arielle Kebbel-003.jpg Arielle kebbel photo 33.jpg tumblr_lysdc9HjC91rogp8fo1_250.gif tumblr_lysyrgDpiL1qe49oc.gif tumblr_lyw7bummNA1qa0r0ro1_500.jpg tumblr_lz7mrbUEqz1r1f0wco1_500.jpg tumblr_lz8yfr6Gig1qbj6tto1_250.jpg|Me with my new horse, Annabelle. tumblr_lz89wk9JoT1qbcq38o3_250.png tumblr_lz92vwzfVA1qzsojho4_250.jpg tumblr_lzh13pn04C1qd1kvjo1_250.gif tumblr_lzh13pn04C1qd1kvjo9_250.gif tumblr_lzh315Vg7I1qgoyb6o1_400.jpg tumblr_lzm2qoPem21rn059do1_250.gif tumblr_lzmahjuXtb1rnxqfho1_400.gif Tumblr lznf89pOn81r6gkuwo3 250.png tumblr_lzr1bwi0Sm1rq1vg8o1_500.gif tumblr_lzr6wgcbzv1qbzm33o1_500.jpg tumblr_lzsvrvS63X1r6lzbco1_400.jpg|Me acting. tumblr_lztfhp83Jc1r5hiw1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lzxhzrrXR31qgm87oo2_250.jpg tumblr_m00ulhlZVH1qcie43o4_250.png tumblr_m047fg6VJj1r5k47k.gif AK24.jpg AK42.jpg tumblr_lu3kemCiOt1r5hiw1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lui2sq544i1r5hiw1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lui2wfn98d1r5hiw1o1_500.png tumblr_lupynzK9no1qavt1ho4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lusdnzBSC81qj7hvgo1_500.gif tumblr_lusdnzBSC81qj7hvgo1_500.gif tumblr_lutbf6YZKC1r5kkwzo1_500.jpg tumblr_luz8ihIt0b1qgiopro1_400.jpg tumblr_lv5xihyQCB1qgiopro1_500.jpg tumblr_lv171lq06o1qzacjvo1_250.gif tumblr_lvh7bdkbvE1r5hiw1o1_1280.jpg Tumblr lw1i5yraRz1qho4rpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lw1gzqD49f1qzwoilo2 250.jpg Tumblr lvzpt42ukm1r5hiw1o1 500.png Tumblr lvzpr5Om2T1r5hiw1o1 500.png Tumblr lvuow2xbXZ1qbcq38o6 250.png Tumblr lvnf5cWhj91r7x3gco3 250.gif Tumblr lvhy2pWvz51qbj6tto1 250.jpg tumblr_lw1t5kC8gY1r7qkpjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lw2fx7GV1H1qbj6tto2_250.jpg tumblr_lw2q5kO3mV1qzwoilo3_250.gif tumblr_lwddanFk6c1qfihi1o2_250.gif tumblr_lwddanFk6c1qfihi1o4_250.gif tumblr_lwgv6hlXXl1r78ys7o1_400.png tumblr_lwrnvoR5EX1r5hiw1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lwu204unuY1qbj6tto1_250.jpg tumblr_lwxa8hptGI1qbj6tto4_250.gif tumblr_lx3ddcS1TN1r7fnmbo1_500.gif Message from the Portrayer ♥♥Playing Hannah is kinda hard, because she's your typical bit*h, she's the person who you're afraid of, and you don't wanna talk to. ♥♥She hates alot of things, so it's kinda hard to talk to her. ♥♥Hannah and I aren't alike at all. She hates everything, I hate alot of things too, but not everything. :P. I'm also a nice person for another OC, so playing Hannah is great for my 'problems'. ♥♥ Here's a secret alot of people don't know about Hannah, :She's a total nerd at home, and she loves getting good grades. But, she (sadly) still hates her sisters and pets. Why is Hannah so mean? Well, here's the answer everyone needs to know. "Why is Hannah so mean?" Well, here's our answer. '''She has some mental problems. She has bipolar disorder , insomnia and Anorexia nervosa. Because of this, she has trouble doing a lot of things. WHAT HAPPENED ON THE DAY OF THE TALENT SHOW? Emily and Hannah were best friends, but the talent show meant a lot to Hannah. She had a secret talent of juggling, but Emily did some gymnastics to win the show. Hannah then had a nervous breakdown, causing her to go in to her house and break everything. She then saw a picture of her and Emily, and tore it. The next day at school, Emily congraulated her by going in 2nd place. Hannah wasn't happy about 2nd place, and she kicked Emily. Hannah ran to the bathroom and started crying. She decided that she was no longer friends with Emily. She told her that in Lunch period. Emily didn't mind, "okay." Hannah got mad, "YOU'RE OKAY?!?! YOU'RE OKAY. I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS." She then threw her lunch at her, and then she wanted to destroy Emily's life. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Characters with TheSlap